Cuando las Cosas son como deberian ser
by Kaoru Takeda
Summary: Reflexiones en una tarde de domingo


**Cuando las cosas son como deberían ser.**

Aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado cuatro años desde entonces, el tiempo ha transcurrido en un torrente imparable, cada minuto os embarga un sentimiento diferente, la mayor parte de ellos relacionados con la felicidad y la alegría.

Vuestra vida es plena, especialmente desde que EL ya no esta.

El pequeño James corretea tambaleante por el césped persiguiendo a una mariposa, a sus simpáticos dos años se parece mucho a su padre y al igual que Harry, heredo tus ojos marrones, los cuales en este minuto y a pesar que conversas animadamente con Luna sentadas en la terraza, no se despegan ni un solo segundo de su pequeña figurita.

Quien diría que las cosas tomarían este rumbo, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que mis ilusiones acabaron por completo. Sin importarle la gente que los rodeaba el, corrió a tus brazos y aquel beso destruyo para siempre cualquier esperanza que aun se anidara en mi corazón.

Ron aparece por una esquina cargando con una bandeja de refrescos, a pesar de no ser su casa es como si lo fuera, Después de todo, los lazos que lo unen a sus moradores es más fuerte que cualquier otro, exceptuando al que lo une con su esposa.

En ausencia de Harry es el quien te cuida y protege, algo por demás obvio.

Besa a Luna suavemente, nadie pensaría que las cosas terminaron así, yo tampoco lo creería de no ser porque lo estoy viendo desde la primera fila.

Siempre imagine todo diferente. Harry, Ron, tu, yo nada paso como espere que lo hiciera.

Una sonora carcajada y los sonidos de pasos en el salón nos anuncian que quienes faltaban en la celebración acaban de llegar.

Ago el amago de salir corriendo a su encuentro pero súbitamente recuerdo que ese papel ahora te corresponde a ti, sin embargo no lo haces, te limitas a tomar a James en brazos mientras los muchachos llegan a la soleada terraza, tus rizos castaños le hacen cosquillas a tu hijo y el ríe felizmente tomándolo entre sus deditos, en un movimiento que seguramente ha aprendido admirando a su padre.

Observas atentamente a Harry buscando alguna herida visible que debas curar.

A pesar que ese es mi campo especifico de trabajo estoy segura que conoces mas hechizos curativos que yo, todo para poder atenderlo a el, y ahora a James.

Debo confesarte que siempre te subestime, nunca creí que elegirías la carrera de auror simplemente para seguir ayudándole.

Sin embargo en esta misión no pudiste acompañarle, y tampoco podrás asistir a las que vienen, precisamente estamos celebrando la próxima venida al mundo de un nuevo miembro de la familia Potter.

Tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

Y el te sonríe.

Suspiras claramente aliviada mientras el se acerca y te besa, no corre como en aquella ocasión, pero es igual de apasionado. Luego acaricia la mejilla de su hijo y le revuelve cariñosamente el cabello.

Tu me miras y veo cierta vacilación en tus ojos, se que aun no puedes creer que todo esto en tu vida sea real.

Nuestros ojos se quedan conectados por unos segundos y yo te sonrió, tienes todo lo que siempre soñé y duele, duele mucho, sin embargo soy incapaz de odiarte.

Después de todo y aunque no me guste las cosas simplemente son como deberían ser.

**Notas de Kaoru:**

Bien, estaba yo tranquilamente dibujando cerritos cuando inesperadamente escuche la canción que he puesto mas abajo y las palabras vinieron solas a mi mente, mi primer one shot y espero que les guste.

Debo confesar que adoro a Ginnny... solo y absolutamente si se encuentra de este lado de la historia por supuesto.

por cierto cada personaje renombrado de esta historia le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, quien creo un mundo maravilloso, y puede hacer todo lo que quiera con el, sin embargo los HHR Shipper nos reservamos el derecho a incluir los cambios que nos parezcan pertinentes para crear lo que hubiera sido sin duda alguna una obra maestra.

Ana Gabriel - Quién Como Tú

El perfume de su almohada, tú lo conoces bien

Y la humedad de sus sabanas blancas también

Que suerte la tuya que puedes tenerlo a tus pies

Sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel

Mirando como le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene

Y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire

Quién como tú, que día a día puedes tenerle

Quién como tú, que solo entre tus brazos se duerme

Quién como tú

Quién como tú, que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue

Quién como tú, que con ternura cura sus fiebres

Quién como tú

Esas noches de locura, tú las disfrutas bien

Y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan lo se

Mirando como le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene

Y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire

Quién como tú, que día a día puedes tenerle

Quién como tú, que solo entre tus brazos se duerme

Quién como tú

Quién como tú, que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue

Quién como tú, que con ternura cura sus fiebres

Quién como tú, como tú

Quién como tú

Esta letra fue retirada del sitio Letras.mus.br www.letras.mus.br


End file.
